


Dream On

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Giles asks Buffy to help with research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> From the last-line-first-line prompt at Giles Shorts.

“What? I'm supposed to say I didn't come home because my Watcher had a dream?”

“I don't see how requiring your assistance with research constitutes a dream.”

“As in dream-on?” Buffy dumped the book on the table.

“I know! You can say you're staying overnight at my house.”

“Willow!”

“Hardly any of your books are in English, right?” Xander asked. “I'm pretty sure Buffy doesn't read ancient geek.”

“I will be reviewing the non-English materials myself.” Before Buffy could get too excited, he tapped the book on the table. “You may start with this.”

“ _Spontaneous Human Combustion_. Gee, what fun.”


End file.
